As is well known, a number of MP3 players have been developed which are quite small in size. In particular, MP3 players are available now which are about the size of a business card or a package of chewing gum. Such players are loaded with music for example from a desktop computer so that the user can play whatever music is desired. Because of the size, the MP3 players do not include a speaker. Accordingly, the user must wear a headset in order to receive a digital signal from the MP3 player which is coupled to the headset by an audio cable to play music through the headset.
Music from an MP3 player is coupled by an audio lead to the user through either earplugs, or a conventional headset which carries microphones covering the ears.
It is also known to provide a headset containing a memory card to generate the music played through the microphones. Such a device is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,365.
It is also known to provide headsets which operate to cancel external noise so that the wearer can concentrate on a desired source of music. In such a device, the unwanted exterior noise is detected, and a canceling signal of an opposite phase generated. A second microphone then detects the desired sounds and transmits them to the user through the earphones. Such a device is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,140. The disclosure of that patent is hereby incorporated by reference. In that patent application, three different functions were combined in a single system. The system contained an anti-noise circuit, a radio-receiving circuit, and a sound collection circuit. The device then would eliminate external noise or background noise, and receive a radio broadcast from an external audio source. The device further included a sound collection system for the anti-noise circuit. The anti-noise circuit system included a microphone to receive the external or background noise and a circuit for generating a compensating signal of an opposite wave length to cancel the background noise. The radio circuit could include a microphone for receiving the radio sound, or more likely, from a sound generating device hardwired to said circuit for producing music or the like.